How my adventure should of gone
by koolio14
Summary: All I wanted was to go on one adventure with Peter. Just one. No matter what. Even if it costs me my life. Literally.I knew I would get hurt in the end, maybe not physically but Peter is a heartbreaker, but maybe, just maybe mine was an exception..r
1. His reflection

You don't have to take my word, nor believe me,

but I once saw the great Peter Pan, or his reflection.

I was in class, day dreaming out the window, since my seat was the closest to it.

Everyone was looking up at the teacher since he was giving one of those boring lectures

and rambling on about nothing. So I ignored him and started thinking about Neverland.

I thought of going on a incredible adventure with Peter Pan.

I thought on how he could be on the roof right now looking down upon me.

I thought on how he would take me flying one day and whisk me off to neverland.

I wished for this so much that it got to the point that my heart was fluttering and my chest was getting heavy.

My eyes were open and I was looking out into the skies. I imagined the wind in my face. And how fresh it would feel to soar through the sky.

I blinked my eyes and turned to pay attention to the teacher. My eyes were wondering around the class room until I was

starting out the window on the other side of the classroom,

and thats when I was it, it was the reflection from the window right next to me, I could tell that becuase there was also a reflection

of a tree that stood still too the fast moving figure.

he flew so fast I could only make out the green and brown blur of leaves, but I saw the shape of a boy's body.

I also saw two blurs of tan, that could be his legs, that I was sure belonged to Peter.

I am not positive, but I think I saw a blur of blonde. Which could of been his hair.

I quickly turned to the window next to me to check if i could spot him again.

but he was gone, he probably went back to Neverland, or to hide in some tree until it got dark,

so he could spot that second star to the right that I always look for at night.

Andd this is nothing but the truth, this happened this year about two-weeks ago, 08-21-09, I am writing this so I wouldn't forget.

but I hope I would never forget the way it actually looked.

The feeling of excitement that shot through my body. My belief in him multiplied

by 100 and then 100 more!

Thats when I decided to right out my adventures with him,

In my dreams he would come and whisk me away,

well mostly when I was awake. ((daydreaming))

I have yet to feel the wind lightly brush against my cheeks.

But I will never, give up hope. Becuase now I know Peter flies around

when we are at school, at home, or asleep.

Even though we don't take notice. He is watching us.

With curious eyes, since he is a very curious boy.

Andd if you are lucky enough, and believe.

You may see him soar through the sky,

maybe in human form, or as a shooting star on his way back

to the world that I dream of.


	2. Peter Pan

I had to act fast. If I really wanted to go to Neverland I had to get out of that classroom and go look for Peter Pan.  
, my teacher, was talking and talking and going on about something really boring im sure of that.  
Adrenaline rushed through my vains, my heart pounded in my chest, I felt like my rib cage was going to break if I didn't calm down! My teacher turned to face the bored,  
_"this is my chance" I thought._  
I quickly got out of my seat, grabbed my backpack and ran out of the room. The teacher didn't see me, I giggled to myself on how blind old people could be, but a couple of my classmates saw, they gave me weird and confussed stares, but they didn't matter, if I really got to go to Neverland I would never have to see them ever again.  
I turned the door knob quitly but very quickly, more and more eyes were on me, but the only pare of eyes that could stop me were those wrinkly old ones that belonged to .  
Finally the door opened. I jumped out and ran down the hall and left the door to shut itself. I kept my eyes up and ahead of me, I looked up in the sky first. That's where Peter would be but he wasn't. I looked on the roofs, but he still wasn't there. There weren't many tree's around so he couldn"t be there. I was beggining to lose hope on finding him, but I still knew he was there and that he was just playing an innocent game of hide-and-go-seek. I ran to the tallest building at my school, the cafeteria. It was as big as two-stories tall, but was nly one story. Its roof started in the middle of the building, thats where it stook out so it could give the students a cover of shade. It was a big square building, and it took me a while to tip-toe around its huge area. I finally got to it's other side where no student was suppose to be, but I heard someone their. I heard the voice of a boy. Around thirteen or fourteen, so not old, but not young. It was magical indeed, like velvet. It wasn't high pitched or low, it was of a child still to go to puberty. I knew it was Peter, it just had to be. There was no doubt in my mind that it wasn't and what made me even more sure was the jingling of bells, that could not be heard by just any ordinary child, so I guess I'm one of the lucky ones that got to hear how bueatiful it's bells sounded, well not really bells but more like wind chimes being swung in a way that makes a rare gorgeous sound, it also had a piano sound to it, like when you accidently press on one of the higher notes while your playing a song and the note just stunes you becuase it didn't belong, well this kind of piano note was meant to go with this beuatiful sound. I walked slower and more quiter to where the sound was coming from. My eyes stayyed looking up for he must be on the roof wich was only about three feet over my head and three feet infront of me, and there he was, there I saw the boy that matched the magical voice I heard. He had his back towards me so I could only see his sides and back but not his face. His hair was dirty blonde, eather becuase of all the mud and dirt from past adventures or becuase it was its originol color, I couldn't tell, but what I did notice were his perfect curls, more like waves but they were all in a perfect spot. He wore a leaf suit. A brownish greenish color of skeleton leaves covered his body, but not head to toe. He looked to be wearing perfectly fitted tights but in shorts that ended a little above his knees, he had one whole that exposed some of his lower right thigh. I could tell that the leaves were attached to more leaves leading in a parallel line up his left shoulder, he looked exacly like Jeremy Sumpter in Peter Pan the film, with the exact same outfit. Around his waist looked to be hanging a pieace of cloth that he clearly was using as a belt to hold his belongings and to what I could of seen, their was a dager in a puch on his right hip. I couldn't stop myself and I had to speak up, for right infront of me was the great Peter Pan.

"Boy,why are you up there.?"

I guess he didn't hear me come becuase when those words left my mouth he froze and gasped in terror, his back stiffened, but less than a second later his hand was on his dagger, and he spun around so fast I almost missed it becuase I blinked. He floated a foot above the ground, he was in a fighting position, ready to strike in any moment. I gasped. Out of surprise more than fear, actually I wasn't even the tinyest bit afraid, I felt safe? I was surprised becuase the boy infront of me was the one I dreamed and wished of meeting all my life. His face also looked like Jeremy Sumpter, it was so freaky, could they have been brother's? Or could he have been Peter's brother's great great great gradchild? So m,any questions popped into my head all the while Peter still had the dagger in his hand and was clueless to who I even was. That's when I caught sight of the only difference between Jeremy Sumpter and Peter Pan. _His eyes._ They were amazing. They weren't the blue army green mixed eyes Jeremy Sumpter had, no they were emerald green. His eyes were even more breathtaking when the sun hit them, they sparkled like diamonds. I could see all the fun and adventure in them. It was like looking at Neverland myself! His eyes almost made me forget where I was and _who _he was.

His face expression changed from confussed and eagerness too fight, to a more softer curious face it was also full of fascination, I wondered why. It looked as if he had became a completely different person! Each of his expressions entraced me becuase the expressions would also show in his eyes. That made his eyes even more captivating. He lowered his dagger slowly, somehow knowing I wouldn't hurt him. He began flying down and closer to me his face was only a foot away from mine but he was angled sideways like he was going down a slide head first. He looked down at me and I looked up at him, both of our faces matching, they both held curiousity, wonder, and fascination in them. It had only been a couple of moments since I first spoke, but he hadn't answer me the first time so I decided to act like I didn't know who he was and asked a very commen question.

_"Who are you?" Peter and I asked._

Wow. we asked the same question at the same exact time. We both felt foolish on how we had said the same thing. Another moment passed so I decided to speak again. I decided to answer his question.

_"I'm Briana-Peter." _

Again we both spoke at the same time saying the same thing but with different names, I blushed a little and bit my lip becuase of how silly we looked. Another moment passed by and then another. So again I decided to speak.

_"What are you doing.."_

We both stopped....Again we spoke at the same time!!! This was getting fustrating! I felt like he was doing this on purpose just to get me annoyed, But I know he couldn't becuase he said it at the exact same time as I, like we planned it. Again I decided to speak. But again we spoke at the same time!

_"Why are you....I mean what are you-"_

I cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth but the weird thing is he did the same thing at the same exact moment! Are eyes widdened at this strange coincidence. I gasped and stepped back while pulling my hand back and cradling it against my chest with the other. We looked at eachother intently for a long while in silence. Thats when I started giggling a little, and those giggles lead to carefree laughters. It felt good to laugh like this, it's been so long since I actually thought something was funny, and these weren't boring teenage laughs coming from my mouth. No, they were childish chuckles that have been dieing to come out. I could feel my eyes water a little on how much I was laughing. I held my sides becuase it hurt a little to chortle with this much glee. Thats when I heard the boy right next to me let out a cry of chuckles, they sounded like baby's giggles, but in a more manly tone. The grew louder and louder until they too match my glee toned laughter. His were so childish, it brought happiness too me for some reason.

**Peter's Point Of View....**

The girl started to laugh. Her girly giggles grew into chuckles, which eventually grew into a carefree laughter, but her laughter didn't sound like it started off, it sounded childish, like a little girl's laugh when people gives them tickles. It sounded soft and beuatiful. Like wind chimes. It made me unexplainably happy to see her laugh so lightheartedly, I've never heard anyone with a more joyfull laugh than hers. She just kept laughing more and more blithly. Her eyes were beggining to sparkle. They looked breathtaking like that. They were a very light brown that had a thin line of gold in them and they were wattering a little from laughing so hard. They glittered like the finest pixie dust in Neverland. Nothing looked more dazzling to me than they did right now. They looked like they were full of questions and wonder. They sparkled more and more like a kid's eye's would on christmas morning. She just kept giggling in that chilish way. That's when I started laughing, but I didn't know why? This wasn't a funny kind of laughter, it was more like a happy one. Like when your so happy you just burst out laughing becuase all the happiness is overflowing inside of you and you have to let some out.


	3. Pure joy

Peter's Point Of View

After several moments of are gleefull laughter have past we were beggining to settle down a bit. The girl infront of me was trying to calm herself down by taking deep breaths. Then she

stopped, my laughs decreased and soon turned into small giggles again. I to had to catch my breath from all this laughter girl stook out her hand out infront of her and introduced herself.

"Hi" She said with a smile plasted on her face, Her expression was of mishieve like she was about to play a joke on me.

"I'm Briana." She stated. I looked at her curiously. Just a second ago she was laughing out of no where and now her expression changed to serious?

She is particullary strange. All girls are strange. I would of usually flown away by now since I was not used to interacting with girls outside the Darling family, but something about her just doesn't let me leave.

Almost like she has that delicate hand of hers perched on my shoulder making me stay in place. Her head turned slightly to the left and her eyes squinted like she was trying to understand something? She pulled her hand back to her side in a rejected way.

All seriousness removed from her expression and now she looks down right confused? But why? My eyes squinted to, too match hers, thien it hit me! Oh yeah i forgot to introduce myself, I felt my cheeks warm up a bit at the stupidity of me. Oh how strange I must of seen to her by just standing there well actually floating there in silence. I quickly cleared my throat and finally spoke.

"Oh" Again I cleared my throat while trying to cool off the heat that I felt rising in my face.

"Hello" I paused and bowed. Like a gentalman, that's how the fairies taught me to act like ever since I was a week old.

"I'm Peter." Again i paused. I looked up from my bowing position and gave her a dazzling look like I give all the girls. I smiled from under my eyelashes and I could of sworn I heard her breath caught in her throat. But maybe it was my imagination.

"Peter Pan." I said as I stood back to normal. I could imagine how charming my face looked right this second. For some reason, I tried to be especially dazzling to Briana. Briana. Hmm...Thats a strange but commen name. Well in Londen it is. But today I decided to see some sights in America and somehow I eneded up In California. I think California isn't going to be that bad actually. I'm beggining to really take a liking here. Maybe I'll visit it more.

**Briana's Point Of View**

"I'm Peter." He said. He bowed like old english men did. He looked up from that position in a very attractive way. He gave me a crooked smile and looked up from under his eyelashes. I somehow forgot to breath. My breath stopped halfway out of my mouth. Hopefully he didn't catch it becuase I knew he wanted this kind of affect on me. That's just how Peter is. He wants to dazzle a girl into doing all those crazy adventures with him. Then when she falls for him..BAM! he rejects her cruelly, but its not his fault, Thats just the way he is.

"Peter Pan" He said in a suductive tone. I could hear the cockiness splatted all over his That crooked smile still on his face and his left eyebrow lifted just a little, The quote "If looks can kill" popped into my mind. I mentally shaked that thought off and regained my focuse. I looked at him from head to toe. He had a very, I mean very nice sculpted body. His shoulders and chest popped out a little and I could see a bit of muscles on his arms. His stomach area was smooth and had slightly visible abs perfectly laid on it. My eyes went lower and I immediatly blushed.

Nothing private was visible but still I shouldn't look at that Err...area. My eyes zoomed down to his feet, which indeed were quit dirty. I could see dirt smudges on his toes and dried up dirt on his knees. He let out a small quite cough. I stopped observing him and my eyes immediatly popped up to his face. And instead of that dazzling crooked smile I met a annoying cocky smirk. That I somehow began to feel so attached too.

I let out a small cough/laugh of embarrassement and felt the heat on my cheeks start to drain.

I bit my lip just a little and met his eyes with mine again. I regretted it. I felt like I was in a trance. Damn him and those gorgeous eyes. Maybe he has magic eyes that make the girl's like him? Maybe thats Why girls always fall form him, becuase of his magic eyes....Ok I know I'm being silly now, bit isn't it possible? No. His eyes....I held in a sigh by having my mouth closed tightly.

I didn't want him to know that he was certainly dazzling me. I tore my gaze from his and decided to concentrate on that stupid smirk plastered perfectly on his face.

I finally spoke.

"Peter Pan?" I stated. But it came out more like a question really. Then it hit me. Like a bullet straight in the head. This was the great Peter Pan. the legendary flying boy. The one who starred in all my bedtime stories. The boy who had many great adventures and will always have them forever. Since he did not grow up. He was indeed a true hero. My hero. My idol. I looked up to him even though we were about the same age. Incredible. I would of never thought in a million years that something good would come out of going to school.

I smiled. Not a fake smile . Not one I had to force so my friends could see that I was ok. Not a smile that came when I saw something funny or beautiful. No. A real smile created of pure Joy and happiness. The smile of a heartless, innocent, and gay (the gay that means happy) 13 year old girl.

My eyes widened a little in realization, and i felt them sting a little as if I was about to cry, but tears of joy. I held them back, not wanting to ruin the best moment of my life.

Peter's expression also changed. One of the biggest smiles imaginable appeared on his face and I thought that it must of been becuase of my amazement towards 'finding' out who he was. Peter really was a very cocky boy. But who could blame him?

**Peter Pan's Point Of View**

"Peter Pan?" She asked in a questionable tone. I guess she knew about me. But who didn't? I was indeed the one and only famous flying boy(:

The look on her face was filled with bewilderment, the corners of her nice pink lips turn up slightly and her eye's widend. She gave me a heartwarming look. She looked just like a little girl did before getting a big surprise. I felt my heart pound hard against my chest. The look in her butterscotch eyes nearly took MY breath away this time. The last person I saw with this kind of look in her eye's was Jane and Wendy. But still this look had a difference from the others. It was sweet and foolhardy at the same time. Without knowing it I started to smile too and it wasn't my normal cocky smirk. No, it was a gleefull smile that made my eyes squint with happiness.

I shook my head mentally to forget all those thoughts running through my head. This was not the time to remember Jane and Wendy. As fast as that grin on my face appeared it dissapeared and again it was replaced with my infamous boyish smirk.

I puffed out my chest and looked proud.

"The one and only" I said arrogantly. Briana's heartfelt smile also dissapeared and was replaced with a bearly visible one. Her forhead wrinkled a bit as she opened her mouth to speak. But as a soft breath left her mouth she closed it As if looking for the right words to say.

A sly expression plastered on her almost pale face.

"Oh, Aren't you a cocky flyboy" She responded playfully

My smirk only grew larger. She liked to tease? Well then, I'll play along. I held in a laugh.

"Well, I was born a legend." I said 'as a matter of factly' as i exxagerated on the was.

"Really?" She asked as if she didn't know. "Then perhaps I've heard of you?" She tried to pretend to look clueless. But she failed as I saw a smirk approach her lips.

I made a heh sound and slightly rolled my eyes as if getting annoyed when I wasn't. "I'll be surprised if you havn't." I replied.

She lifed both of her eyebrows expectivly. "Give it a shot then."Briana said.

"Well." I stopped lets make this a little more interesting. "I'll give you a hint."

She kept looking at me as if telling me to go on. "First hint, I can fly/" Oh way to give it away Peter, I said to myself.

But she still kept that perfectly clueless expression on her face. "Hmm, I got it!" She replied excitedly.

"Your superman!" She said barley being able to hold in her giggles.

I raised my eyebrow at that answer.

"Close but, I'm more good looking." I replied rather confidently.

"More or less." She smirked.

"Hey!." I yelled playfully. I was waiting for her to give in or apoligize like all the other girl's would do but instead she ignored my outburst and changed the subjet.

"Okay next hint." She replied seriously.

"Okay."I copied. "I stay the same age forever."

Her eyes widened as if she never knew that and out came her answer.

"A Vampire!" My eye's widened at that unexpected answer. The look on my face must of said it all becuase Now she was laughing carefreely again.

"Oh Ha. Ha. Very Funny." I said. You could hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Ok. ok. Your not superman, or a vampire."She paused." telling by your looks."She murmered but just loud enough for me to hear her. An insult! She just insulted me! By calling me ugly! Oh I'm really going to get her back for this.

She looked up at me innocently with her big butterscotch eyes as if she was trying to detect if I have heard her and ofcourse, she found that I did.

"Your calling me ugly." I stated. "That's not very nice."

I turned and flew three feet into the air pretending to leave.

"I guess if your just going to insult me then their is no reason for me to stay." I said in a leer tone. I slowly flew higher. But was stopped by a soft hand lightly wrapped around my wrist. I smirked. Exacly as planned. I turned my head back slowly and changed my facial expression to questioning and annoyance. My gaze locked on hers. And what I saw made me feel a little guilt. She looked so lorn and sad. Like she was not holding onto me but holding on to light in a world of pure darkness.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, all playfullness gone from her voice. "Don't go."

I could feel her sadness radiating of her body. I wanted to tell her know I wouldn't go, that I won't ever leave her, that she is safe now from whatever harm may come, but all that came out was "Ok."

Everything was silenced for a couple of moments. I waited for her to say something or to let go of my arm, but she didn't She just held on to me like she didn't believe me. I tore my gaze away from hers and looked down on her small fingers holding tightly onto my wrist. I couldn't take that lonely look in her eyes anymore. It hurt me. For some reason. I guess she finally realized she was still holding onto me becuase not even a second later she let go and took a few steps backward to put some space between us.


	4. Cute

**Briana's point Of View**

I took a couple steps backwards as I realized how close me and him were. I don't know what came over me, but I guess I really didn't want him to leave, well without me ofcourse. But how was I going to persuade him into taking me to Neverland? He usually only takes the Darling girls, it's a tradition, I'm even surprised he's still here talking to me, I wonder what is stopping him from just shooting of into the sky a never coming back.

The inside of my stomach twilred at the thought of that happening. If he left me here, I don't think I would be able to recover, It's like giving a homeless person a million dollars then snatching it away the next minute. that would be really cruel. Especially since going to Neverland was my biggest dream.

I wonder how pathetic I might of looked to him a second ago, holding on to him for dear life begging him not to go. *shivers* Why did I react like that anyways? I knew he was playing around but I felt like I still couldn't risk it.

I looked up at him since he was barely floating over the ground and he just looked back at me, it was very awkward. The tension was so thick you couldn't cut it with a knife.

"I'm Sorry." I apoligized again as I bit my lip down forcing the big explanation that I was about to give him for my actions back.I turned my head down as I tried to hide the blush that I knew was appearing on my face. My face got a little warmer and I was playing with a short loose peace of yarn that hung from the bottom of my shirt. A moment pass and he was still quit.

My eyes darted up and met his playfull smile. His face went from alarm and serious to all playfull again. Just like he forgot about what just happened. What a strange boy, I thought.

He gave me a reassuring smile and flew closer to me.

"You never guessed what legend I was." He said puckishly.

"You never gave me a third hint." I said to match his teasing tone.

"Fine then....I live in a jungle, and no, I'm not Tarzan." He added irratatingly.

I let out a small snigger. That was going to be my next guess i thought to myself.

I moved closer to him until I was about two feet away, his feet somehow found there way down to the ground, He was about an inch taller than me maybe one or two, But I don't think he was taller that 5'4. I stood at a good 5 feet and 2 inches with light golden brown eyes and Dark black hair like the color of a Raven's feathers. My skin was not at all tan but not pale white. I had what you called a rare kind of beauty not a commen one like those other girls with those colored eyes, tan skin, and straight thin hair. I was mysterious in a way.

I didn't have that plastic look like those girls on t.v. And I didn't have an exotic kind of beauty eather, I was kind of Mystic. Like a puzzle, with Black soft hair, Snow white skin, sweet pink lips, and golden eyes. I am not what you picture a gorgeous model, nor an ugly duckling, I am just going to call myself interesting looking. People have described me as delicate looking.

Like I was an antique vase that could break any minute. I may look delicate to some people but I am very strong. I wasn't a tiny helpless creature, or a hugemunges powerfull animal eather, I was normal size, but i did work out to get that hour glass figure, and I'm still working on it, boys don't drool over me, nor do I wan't them to gape at me with their mouths hung open.*shiver* being a doll for them to play with is not my intention.

Instead I just want to feel pretty, not interesting looking. I want that exotic beauty and that plastic look, thats what people consider beautiful these days, according to the magezines. But no matter how hard I try I can never accomplish it, Even if I add pounds of makeup, I just end up looking like a 'interesting looking Clown'. But I never liked make-up really. It just hides your face, like your afraid of people looking at you, and I, Briana, am certainly not afraid of anything.

Peter's back stiffined as I inched closer too him, I was close enough to him to feel uncomfortable myself. I began to walk around him as if examining I looked at him from all points of view, but he was just stood their with a bemused look on his face. It look almost

"cute"

......Oh god did I say that Out loud? I looked at his face to see any change in his expression and ofcourse there was that stupid sly smirk of his! I just wanted to smack it off his face at that moment, but I was just irrataded at myself for letting that word, Out of every other stinking word in the world, slip out of my mouth. I gulped and hoped that he would just think He was hearing stuff, and ofcourse to my dismay he didn't

"Oh I know" He said rather cockily.

I was more than half way around him by now and suddenly I stopped in shock. What could I do now? Let him have the glory in knowing that I thought he looked kindof cute, and have him use it against me at any time possible? I think not. I put on the best confused expression I could maintain on my face and decided to act like I had no idea what he meantt.

"You know what?" I questioned. I was extremely glad that he could not see my face right now becuase then he would of seen straight through this little act I was putting on. From the corner of my eyes I could see his right cheek puffed up as if he were smileling.

"That you think I'm cute." He beamed. I hesitated a little and cleared my head. I searched for the right way to answer him, I didn't want to necassearly lie to him, but I also did not want To tell him the truth and give him that advantage towards me.

"When did I say that?" I asked in a accusing tone. See I wasn't lieing, I was just answering his questions in questions.

His body turned fully towards me, I stood still, sideways infront of him.

"Just right now, you said '_cute'."_ He exagerated on the 'cute' and made his voice high pitched like a girl's voice would of been.

"I did?" I questioned, I think my bottom lip turned red since I was biting it a lot today.

"Yeah, Don't try to lie, becuase I know if your telling the truth." He said very misheiviously.

I tried thinking of a way out of this embarrassing situation and thought that changing the subject was the best way to save myself.

"No one can tell if someone is lieing." I simply stated.

Peter eyes bored srtaight into the side of mine daringly As if he was just waiting for me to strike at him any minute.

"I can." he answered smugly.

"And why is that?" I asked in a questioning tone as I turned to him with my full attention. I did not know why but I was deeply intereseted in what he was saying. My act dissapeared and I was no longer pretending to be confused and got engaged into our conversation.

**Haha I think this is called a cliffhanger? aww well I am surly updating more chapters (: plz review!**

**when people review I get this gleefull erge to right more and post more chapters so tell me what you think yeah?**


	5. The cleverness of me

**Peter's Point Of View**

"And why is that?" She asked giving me her full attention, I felt my lips stretch out even more as I felt the deep interest she had in the words that came out of my mouth. It gave me a bizarre feeling in the pit of my stomach when Briana's gaze caught mine. It also felt particullarly strange when I had her atention, but in a good way, especially since it wasn't very easy getting it. She didn't gasp or scream when she saw me fly around like all those girls normally do, I was actaully glad that she didn't, I don't think my ear's could take anymore of that girlish screaming. But then it would be very hard to impress her, I could fly around and do backflips like I did for Wendy, but I have a feeling it wouldn't work.

Wendy. I remember her. She was my first mother, and a wonderful mother at that, she was a very caring person and extremely nice. She just had a sour spot for Tiger Lily, It must of been becuase of that one time Tiger Lily sent one of her warriors to kidnap Wendy, but It was all a game, well thats what Tiger Lily said. I held in my laughter of that memory, Wendy was so scared she looked like she saw a ghost, But ofcourse I saved her because I'm the great Peter Pan and that ended our adventure when she came for spring cleaning. Wendy wasn't really the kind of girl who liked to play jokes and fool around, that sounded more like Jane, her daughter. yuck. I couldn't believe Wendy broke her promise and grew up, I guess she didn't like to play pretend anymore, I guess she really wanted to be a mother. But atleast she had Jane.

She wasn't a very caring and motherly kind of girl, but she was perfect for the spot of the first lost girl. She was very fun and adventurous, she was also on heck of a swords fighter. Instead of me saving her she had to save my handsome butt from the evil codfish, Hook. Wendy and Jane weren't the only people I've taken to Neverland, there were only two girls before Wendy and five after Jane. But I've forgotten most of their names and the adventures I went on with them. O'well I don't think they were very important then.

Hook. I don't really remember him, but I heard about him in stories. Mostly when I'm passing by a window and its open I peek in a listen to the people inside of it. But if it's nothing really interesting I leave and search for another open window. When I get to an interesting looking room, particually the ones with toys thrown all over the floor I stop and wait for Mother's to come in and tell their children stories, I fancy the ones that are about me.

They tell about a time a while ago when I met Wendy and I took her to Neverland with her two brothers John and Micheal. We play games, danced with Indians, and had treasure hunts. They tell about how Wendy had feelings that I could never return, which Is one of the things I remembered about her. But mostly, Mothers tell about how I defeated old captain hook and fed him to a cracodile, sometimes I remember this, but other times I'm not even sure I knew a Wendy or a Hook. This thought saddens me because I don't like forgetting about her. It is not fair that she always would remember me, even when she is old and rinkly, and I would just simply erase her from my memory, and it is also not fair to Jane eather if I forget about her. I wonder how long it will be until someone says the name Wendy or Jane and I would not be able to even feel a hint of recognization in those names.

But that's what I sacrifice for being a boy forever. I was born to have fun and live a child hood and never grow up. No matter how much I would miss Wendy or Jane, it will never bring a doubt into my mind about staying a child forever. Nothing ever will, people have tried to get me to grow up but the answer is no everytime, can't they see that I truly belong in the magical world of Neverland. I am it's protector, It's heart, and without me, it will not seize to live, so for Jane, Wendy, and all of those boys and girls out there I will continue on having my adventures here and have my legend pass on so I could bring faith and belief to every child's heart. Hope's, starts with wishes and wishes starts with dreams, dreams of a place were kids could play and laugh with no one telling them what to do, where we could fly through the sky and bounce on clouds, where we use weapons to hunt and to kill, also where we fight against growned up pirates, and win ever time. Neverland. And nothing, I mean nothing ever will stop me from living on with my courages adventures which I love more than life itself.

Love. Wendy tried using it against me, as a weakness, I guess I showed her, I do not love, I don't have feelings, I am not empty though, I do feel, but not any of those grown up feelings I don't.

Wendy loved me. She was the first one to show me how love felt, but I did not fully understand it, since love worked as pairs, you had to love someone and they had to love you, that was true love, but the problem was, I did not love Wendy back. She was great to me and a very lovely girl, but I did not know that what I felt towards her was really love. It felt really complicated, I did not feel intranced in ever movement she made and I did not care for her like she was my second half. But I would risk my life for her without a second thought. At first, I thought I had finally been defeated, that the great Peter Pan had finally grown up and felt love, but that's until Jane came. I felt the exact same feeling towards her, but she was the complete opposite of Wendy.

I Thought over and over about it. Wendy was nothing like Jane, and vise versa, but I felt that same warming feeling in my heart when I was with them. I never told anyone about my 'feelings', the word still offends me. On night I was watching a mother bird save her chicks from a snake, but sadly the mother bird did not make it. She gave up her life for her kids, like I would for Wendy and Jane. The mother bird didn't love her children like she loved her mate, she loved them in a caring way, in a protective kind of way, thus explaining exactly how I felt about the Darling girls. I did not love them in a romantic kind of way, but loved them as they were my mother and child, love is really complicated, especially since their is a whole lot of different kinds of love.

I don't think Jane loved me though, She did always have that dreamy look when she looked at me, but love is to powerfull, at least I didn't break her heart also. Jane never thimbled me, Wendy was my first, but not only. A lot of girls thimbled me but they called them kisses, Briana was probably going to thimble me to, but I didn't mind.

I don't really know her that well, but I already liked her playfulness, she reminds me of myself in a way, not being to serious and turns what she says into a teasing tone, like she's playing a game with me. She wasn't the kindof girl that hangs on to every word I say and make a big deal out of everything, she doesn't ask all kinds of annoying questions that I've heard thousand's of times before and she doesn't get angry when I decide to play around with her too.

She surprises me too, I expect her to do something or say something one way and she does something I never expected. Almost like a guessing game, its like I guess something but get it absulotly wrong what really caught me off guard was when she muttered the word 'cute' under her breath, I was so lucky to have caught it becuase i bearly was able to hear it. So, she thinks I'm cute? Who could blame her I am a very good looking boy. But I got a urge of happiness when I heard it come out of her mouth. She is very interesting, the way she captures my attention, which is very hard to do by the way since I am a very distracting boy. It's fun to talk to her, she's like a puzzle I have to finish, I don't really understand her, in a good way, so I can't classify her yet. But I'll be able to finish this puzzle, someday.

I looked at her, and she just stood her ground in a way that made her look determined. Her hair cut off right around her Err...chest, but it was a little curled at the bottom so it may have been longer than that. Out of respect My eyes darted back up to her face, The way the dark color of her hair surrounded her light face made her features more enchanting, smeared across her face was a captivating smile, It wasn't a large stretched out one but a small one lifted up at the corners of her mouth, once again my eyes roomed lower down her body, She wore a deep purple shirt that stook on her delicate figure, and some tight material kind of pants that everyone wears now a days, I think there named jeans. They stook against her body in a attractive way, I wouldn't of noticed if it wasn't for my boy instinct, I may be Peter Pan but I still have hormones. She had good looking sculptive hips and a small waist, she also had curves that looked like someone very lucky had to be born with, I mentally shook my head, I wasn't suppose to think of her that way.

Heck I wasn't suppose to think off her in anyway at all. All this thinking was making me forget that she was right there infront of me waiting fo me to answer her.

I came up with the most reasonable one I could think of.

"Because, The cleverness of me!" I shouted. I mentally slapped myself becuase of how loud I have shouted it, I didn't mean for it to come out that loud.

Immeadiatly Briana's eyes widend, She stook up her finger and placed it infront of her mouth and made that shhhh... sound as if telling me to be quit.

"Shhh...You have to be quit! Someone might hear." But before she could finish that sentence a man's booming voice was heard not so far from us.

"HEYYYYY!" We both jumped up in shock, Briana's face whitened just like Wendy's did long ago, and I ofcourse I had already immediatly recovered and didn't show a hint of fright.

The man's voice continued.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING BACK THERE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I guessed the man was to far away to notice me hovering about a feet of the ground, I looked towards him and he was about a long walk away that I couldn't even clearly see his face. I looked back towards Briana to see what she would do, Her face had regained its normal color and she seemed to be in deep concentration. I wondered if she was going to listen to that man or if she was going to run the other direction. And then A thought accured to me. Ofcourse why didn't I think of it early. Oh the cleverness of me. ;)


	6. Breathtaking view

**Briana's point of view**

I had no idea what I was going to do next, but I guess Peter had something planned already becuase he turned to me and asked.

"Briana, Come with me, Away to Nevereland, Where you'll ne-"

I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth again.

"You had me at neverland." I knew I had a huge goofy smile on my face right now but nothing could ruin this moment. Peter's face also mirrored mine. He grabbed my hand and floated up slowly like he was trying to tell me it'll be ok and to not be afraid. But even with Peter at my side, I still had some worries.

"Peter, wait, What if we crash?" I asked feeling like an idiot. I felt my face heating up, I knew it was a dumb question but I had to stall somehow, I needed a couple more minutes to take all of whats happening in, but Peter didn't let me concentrate. Becuase a moment after I asked the question Peter exploded into another tantrum of laughter. Loud ones too He let go of my hand since My toes were already touching the floor and held on to his sides as if he was having trouble breathing. Oh Ha Ha. My stupid question isn't that hilarious. My face was dead serious, maybe thats what makes it do funny to him.

"Peter! I'm Serious!" I half heartedly yelled since I knew he would be able to hear me over his gigantic chuckles.

He started laughing harder. Oh great. I stood there with one hand on my waist and my legg tapping on the floor inpatiently annoyed. I looked over at the school's supervisor, dang it! He was getting closer to us!

"Briana, There's nothing up there to crash into!" Peter tried saying while trying to calm himself down.

"And not to mention I've been flying my whole life, and would pretty much call myself an expert!"

"Okay! Ok Were not crashing but we have a bigger problem now." I pointed over to the man but before I could retrieve my poor hand back into my personal space, Peter snagged it and took of with me by his side, I didn't even have time to scream, well mostly becuase I was afraid a bug might get stuck in my throat. We were going higher and higher up in the air, It was a beutiful clear blue sky which made it not that hard to spot us. The people began to look like hamsters from up here, then beetles, and now ants! I looked down to take in all the sights of my small city. It was...breathtaking. By now my school blended in with the rest of my small towns' buildings. I even saw birds flying below us! It was just as I imagined, even better! The wind blowing my hair back, but not hard enough to cause discomfort in my eyes, the air smelled fresher up here than it did on the ground, Peter's hand held on tightly too mine, which made me feel a little bit more secure about not falling 400 feet to my death!

We were going pretty fast too, I tried imagining how it would be if I ever got to fly myself, and yeah, not happening soon! Not saying that I was afraid because well, I'm Briana and I'm definatly NOT afraid of  
anything. I wondered if anyone could spot us right now or if we just looked like birds from a distance to them, questions were crossing my mind at a fast rate, but when The great Peter Pan is holding your hand...and not to mention that YOUR FLYING! Your mind kindof doesnt really process anything and your inside's turn into a big pile of mush.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath to try to gather my thoughts together, like what willl happen from here?  
Am I going to stay in Neverland forever? Or will I end up missing everyone, and my family, and eventually come home, if so what's the point of going in the first place?  
I don't want to dissapoint Peter in the end. But the more I kept thinking about it, the more I started realizing that I, Briana, am finally, after all these years of wishing and dreaming, am on my way to Neverland!  
It finally hit me. At that second the biggest smile I could ever remember getting just spread across my face. Dreams really do come true...

I turned my head to look at Peter for the first time after we took flight, he was already looking at me but flickered his gaze away as soon as we caught eyes, this all looked, and felt right, like I finally belonged some place, he looked so natural here, up in the air.  
I decided to break the silence which was very comfortable to say the least.

"It's beautiful." I whispered with pure awe in my voice.  
I've been on a airplane before, but it didn't compare to this not one bit, I didn't have to look out through plastic, it was as if a glaze was removed from my vision and I've never seen anything Much clearer.

"You should see it at night, when all the stars are out." He said with the same boyish smirk plastered on his face.  
It's like his signature smile, without it he wouldn't be able to dazzle girl's as much as he did. Wait, thats a lie, he would be still be able too, something about his innocence and the way he'll always be immune to feeling, only makes him that much more irressistable...and dangerous.

"It can get better than this?" Inside I knew that every expectation I had, will be lown away.

His smile grew as if he knew something I didn't.  
"Just Wait until we get into Neverland."  
And with that he pulled me even closer until I was right below him, he let go of my hand unexpectivly, and for one milli- second I thought he was going to let me fall but that thought vanished as quickly as it came, for some reason I already trusted Peter like Ive known him my whole life, and for me to trust people is a very dificult thing to do, you see my father left us when I was about one year of age, heartless isn't he? I had an older sister who was 3 and another one still in my mother's belly, we bearly could afford food, I remembered living with a nice old lady for a couple of yours, Im not even sure who she was, or if she was even my grandmother, I just remember how she would be the one who took care of us, especially me, I kind of have more of my fathe's face and therefor my mother would always have a resentful feeling towards me, we all kneww who was the least favorite. But this kind old lady always treated me as her own, she would be the one who would tuck me in at night, thats how I heard about Peter, I remember the first time I heard about his story, It was how he saved Tiger Lily from the pirates. I've always thought of him as a brave young lad, how he risk's his life for everyone, and didn't have a care in the world about them eather! It was really strange to me how naive he was, but still he was my idol as a child, and here I am now, it's been 8 years and I've grown, and here he is, still the same as I remembered he was in the stories. My mother wasn't completley evil, but at times, it was hard to tell. She beat us, me the most, surprise surprise. Thats one reason I want to get away, I can't take it anymore, lieing about mysterious bruises that have gotten on me by belts, wooden spoons, tennis rackets, clothes hangers, and fist. She was getting less creative.

My older sister, well she grew up a long time ago, even before she was my age she was aready grown up. Sad really. It would always be my little sister and I playing games, and fooling around. Are favorite game was make believe, because well, we could be anything and anyone we wanted to be. But then one day she grew up, and never looked back at what she was missing. After that happened, she became a whole new person, I don't know her anymore. There's a line you can't cross, its hidden but it's there, it's between adulthood and childhood, and once you cross it, thats it you can't go back.

Should I just leave with out saying any goodbye's or not? How about just a note to show them I'm okay? I know it'll be somewhat hard to tell them I'll be gone forever, but truthfully, I'm more glad than sad that I will never see them again. Sure I'll miss my sister's only, but I'll come visit them! Yeah that's it! And when they have kids I'll come visit them too! And play with them! And maybe if Peter lets me I can bring them to Neveland for a day!

"Peter, can we make a stop so I can get a few things?" I ask already knowing the answer, we have the whole day to spare since The stars don't come out until later.  
I wonder were he was even headed or if we were just flying aimlessly, eather way the sights he was showing me were marvolous.

"Since I'll be staying in Neverland for a very long time." I added in a sweet voice while exaggeateing the 'very'.

I knew this would cause him to smile since he's always wanted a Mother who would actually stay in Neverland with him, but I don't know if I'm really mother material. The only thing I'm really talented on is telling stories, I'm sure the lost boys would love hat. Oh my goodness! The lost boys! I would finally get to meet them! I wonder how they would look, I've heard they wore animal fur but that was only in stories, maybe they were covered in leaves too? Or did Peter prohib them from wearing the same material as him? Peter seemed like a individualist and I'm pretty sure he wanted people to know he was the leader. Would the Lost boys even like me? I'm not cruel or anything, I would love to go on adventures just as much as they would, or maybe their going to test me first to see if I can handle being part of their 'group'. I wouldn't mind being a Lost Girl eather. That thought just gave me chills, fighting nasty old pirates with them, and going on treasure hunts? Playing games with the Indians, but most importantly, dancing with Fairies. That's what I've always dreampt of doing, dancing weightlessly in the air, surronded by beautiful fairies and pixie dust shineing all over. Under the ghostly light of the moon, with all the stars whispering about how they've never seen a girl dance as gracefully as I. That is what I truelly wish to do in Neverland.

He wrinkled his forhead and purposly tried looking as if he was considering it for a minute, and then with another one of his dazzleing smiles he said, "Only if you give me a kiss."

**To be continued? **


End file.
